How Many CullenHales Are There?
by BrittXD
Summary: Twilight after the book came out! First fanfic please review!
1. Meeting them

It was my first day at a new school. My mom and dad went back to court and instead of living with my dad in L.A with tons of money I get to move to Alaska with my mom. So first day at a new school in a small town you're the center of attention right. My first and second periods were signing in and talking to the principle oh what joy. It's time for lunch and I walk into the cafeteria and shocker all eyes are on me. That's when I see them. There are three of them they must be family but that one chick is holding hands with the scary hot looking guy. They can't be family can they? The guy all by himself is staring right at me. Along with every one else but more intense. All the tables are full so I guess I'll go sit with them.

"Hi." I say out of politeness I walk to their table. "My name is Bella. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Um…" The hot scary guy looks… nervous?

"Sure we would love to have you Bella I'm Alice this my brother Edward. And my other brother and soul mate Jasper. Before you say anything were adopted." Alice says and smiles.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you." Edward could not stop staring at me.

"So Bella where did you move from?" Alice asked.

"Oh I forgot my milk." I said looking down at my tray. "I'll be right back and L.A."

"I'll come with you." Edward said. And we both got up and walked to get my drink. On our way over there I dropped my money on accident. And Edward picked it up before I could even bend over. We were so close I could feel his breathing. I was staring into his golden brown eyes when…


	2. Is this the end?

Did I ever mention I was one of those Twilight freaks? No well I was. And a big one at that. So why on earth did I not see this? Edward I a vampire!!!!! I suddenly went weak at the knees. I'm sure I looked paler then him.

"Bella" Edward asked me. "Are you okay? You don't look so goo."

"I'm fine." I lied backing away from him very slowly thinking of nothing but the most annoying song ever

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_And this is how it goes _

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_And this is how it goes _

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

Over and over again.

"I think I'm going to go to the nurse." I told him. I wanted nothing but to run out the door and never see him again.

"I'll come with you." He told me with a twinkle in his eye. Suspicion? No. Concern?

"No I'm fine… just nerves." As I walked out of the cafeteria I tripped and guess what caught me before I hit the ground? Yep you guessed it Edward.

"Clearly you're not fine." He whispered into my ear. His breath ran down my neck giving me goose bumps.

"Okay" was I'll I could say before he picked me up and walked to the nurse. When we got there the nurse wasn't in her office. He laid me down on a cot and closed and locked the door. What was he doing? He started walking towards me. He bent down his mouth was on my neck was this it?


	3. AWWW I ran out!

**EPOV**

My lips were on her neck she smelled so yummy! I opened my mouth and bit. She didn't even have time to scream. Her warm blood trickled down my throat. Jasper is going to kill me he wanted her. Alice just found out because I just decided to do it. I wander if she knew what was going to happen? She was pretty. And maybe I'll regret this later but her warm blood was so mou… AWWW I ran out!!!  DX!!!

Oh well time to move.

I walked out of the nurse's office and just as I figured a very angry looking Alice and Jasper were right there.  
"We were going to be best friends Edward!!!!" Alice screamed at me.

"And her blood sang to me!!! If she was going to die why couldn't I have done it?" Jasper complained.

"We should probably go before someone notices." I told them. And with that we ran off. Carlisle is not going to be happy. And Esme just finished unpacking.


	4. Are you going to tell?

OR THIS COULD HAVE HAPPENED

BPOV

He kissed my neck and laughed at my expression.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He asked me. I was confused. How did he know I knew?

"W-what?" I stuttered. I was lost in my own world.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He repeated.

After a minute I was Bella again. "I'm a Twilighter and I just met three very real vampires and you think I'm going to tell." I told him.

"Vampires?" He sounded shocked. "W-what are you talking about? I meant are you going to tell I locked you in her?"

"Ohhh" I feel dumb.

"Okay so you know."

I nodded. He walked over to me.


	5. SUCK

EPOV

I walked over to her and sucked her dry.

THE END


	6. BANG BAMG BANG

OR

BPOV

He walked over to me and lifted my head then sat with my head lying on his lap.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I don't think you're going to tell." He broke out.

"Oh." I asked. "And why is that?"

"Because Alice doesn't see it happening."

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?" I whispered as I sat up.

"No." He answered. "Wh-" But before he could finish I leaned in and kissed him. He picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"You knew" I started to say trying to break apart the kiss but he wouldn't let me. After a minute we broke apart the best and most perfect kiss between two strangers that ever existed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You knew I was going to do that." I murmured.

"How?" He asked.

"Because I had been planning on it which means Alice saw it which means you heard it." I explained.

"So what, I knew." He said as he smirked.

BANG, BANG, BANG!!!!! I jumped someone was knocking on the door. Edward quickly set me off his lap, told me to lie down and look sick, and ran at an inhuman speed to open the door.

"Sorry." He told the nurse. "It must have locked when I closed it. She looked like she was going to vomit and I didn't want it to echo down the hall." He explained quickly.

"Okay." said the nurse. She was a tall skinny woman, a pale face, and dark brown eyes. She had short red hair and was wearing dark jeans, a plain purple t-shirt, and had white sneakers on. "What's the matter she asked?" looking down at me.

Hum let me think. Edwards a vampire and when I figured it out I went paler then him! I don't think that would go over quite so well.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning and past out during lunch. I just need some food."

"Okay, well get off to lunch." She told me. Edward and I walked out of her office and back to the cafeteria. Before I even sat down Alice was telling me how that was such a good excuse and she knew I'd come up with something.


	7. Don't touch this

Wow okay so wow. Edwards a vampire. Edwards a vampire. OMG EDWARDS A FREAGIN VAMPIRE!!!!!! Breath, breath, breath, breath!!!!!! I couldn't even begin to focus on my work. All I could think was EDWARDS A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!

"Ms. Swan." My biology teacher; I forgot his name; asked.

"Yes?" I said looking up at him.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?" I asked with a very confused look on my face. He started to look annoyed.

"The phases of reproduction?"

"Sex has phases?!" I really cute Asian in front of me asked. "Well phase one find hot girl, phase two get her in a bedroom, phase three take off clothes, face four ins…"

"Mr. Yorki that is quite enough!!" Mr. something or other screamed. "Detention two hours today after school."

"Thank you." I mouthed to him when he turned to look at me.

"No prob. I'm Erik by the way." He said and held out his hand. I shook it eagerly.

"Mr. Yorki want to make that three hours?"

"No sir." Erik responded and faced forward.

"Now Ms. Swan as I was sayi…"

"Bing, bing, bing." Off goes the bell signaling the end of third period. I gathered up my books and walked out. Erik was waiting at the door.

"My names Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bella, but I already knew that." Edward said with a cocky smile. Erik just looked scared and started to walk away.

I turned towards Edward. "Actually Edwin I was talking to Erik." I told him and faced Erik. "So Erik you didn't know sex had phases."

"Um…. I…. I was just covering for you. Sex really doesn't have phases." Erik responded as we started to walk away, leaving Edward leaning against the wall stunned.

"Actually," Edward started to say, easily catching up with us. "It's Edward not Edwin and sex does have phases.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "I care because? Let's go Erik. By Edwin." I said as Erik and I walked away.

"I can not believe you just said that to Edward Cullen." Erik said.

"I thought it was Edwin." I said loud enough for his vampire hearing to catch. "So…" I said. Just do it Bella. He obviously likes you just ask him out. "So I was wondering if you wanted to maybe see a movie tonight." I asked him. He looked shocked.

"Sure!" well he sounded happy. "Here's my number 214-864-7946 **(I just made up a number I don't advice calling it)**. I'll call you, but I got to go. Bye." He said as he walked to his next class.

I turned the corner and there leaning against the door to my last class was Edward Cullen. I stopped in front of him. "What do you want Cullen?" I asked with just enough venom in my voice.

"Ouch. That hurts you know." He said holding his hand to his heart.

"Bite me." I said as I started to walk in the room.

Before I knew it I was leaning against the wall with him over me like a cage. He was leaning in for my neck. "You don't really want me to bite you, do you?"

He was trying to scare me but it wasn't working. I put my hands to his chest, wow he had muscles. I pushed him away from me.

"No I don't think I want that," I said tracing his lips "All over this." I said pointing to myself. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to lean in when I pushed him away. "Once again," I began "I don't want all this," I said tracing his lips "All over this." I said tracing my lips. I left him standing stunned and walked into my class.

* * *

**All right there you go.**


End file.
